Side plates are used in stators for torque converters to center and retain an inner race for the stator and to center a bearing for the stator. It is known to use machined or cast parts for the side plates. Unfortunately, machining is relatively slow and costly and results in significant scrap material. Casting also is relatively costly. In some cases, ancillary parts, such as snap rings also are necessary. Unfortunately, the use of ancillary parts increases the cost and complexity of installing a side plate in a stator.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a stator side plate that can be quickly and inexpensively manufactured and installed in the stator.